


The Most Loyal Servants

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Nohrians are Vampires, Vampire Conversions, mutual handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There comes a time where a Nohrian royal's retainer must be converted to a vampire by their liege.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peri and Laslow

**Author's Note:**

> im xanlas trash

Xander didn’t expect her to be so...excited.

On the day of her conversion, Peri bounced into Xander’s chambers as if he were going to give her a pay raise. It was no secret that royals converted their retainers after a year of working for them, and Peri had been anticipating it ever since Xander hired her. She already had her collar unbuttoned.

“This is...unnerving,” Xander admitted. Peri took off her shoes and flopped onto his bed, and he sighed. “Peri, we’re not doing it on the bed. That’s a tad bit intimate, don’t you think?”

Peri chirped, “That’s fine! We can do it wherever you want, milord! I’m so excited!”

“Why are you so...upbeat? This is going to _hurt,_  Peri, you’re going to bleed!” Xander wasn’t trying to scare her, but he was just a bit in shock at how _excited_ she was. Could she really be so excited to become a vampire?

“Why wouldn’t I be? A little pain is nothing to me, milord. Isn’t drinking blood _fun_?” Xander began to speak, but Peri interrupted him. “No, wait, don’t spoil it! I’ll see for myself. Let’s go!”

Xander blinked in confusion and slight fear, then waved Peri over to a large, leather chair by his desk. He had a desk in his study, but he always had one in his room as well, just so it wouldn’t be too hard for him to jump right into bed after finishing work. She sat, and he dropped to one knee; he was about her height when she was sitting and he was kneeling, so he nodded slowly. “Scoot forward,” he commanded, and Peri did; she was at the edge of her seat, literally.

He cleared his throat and leaned forward, inhaling her flowery scent. Beneath it was something else, something that made his blood run cold. Xander tilted her head at several angles, and she began to hum some old folk tune. One of his past retainers, a man whose name he had long forgotten, had fainted during their conversion, and quit the job as soon as he came to.

Peri was obviously a special case.

Xander sighed; the breath on his neck must have tickled her, because she giggled coquettishly. He found the right angle, that exposed her neck just so; he leaned in, but immediately froze. He had converted people before, but...gods, why was she so damn excited?! He was choking up!

Peri questioned, “What’s wrong, silly? Need some encouragement?”

The room went black as Xander shut his eyes tight and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Peri. I appreciate your cheerful demeanor, but could you maybe...simmer down, just a little? I mean it in the nicest way possible.”

“If it makes you comfortable,” Peri said, and that’s when Xander realized the absurdity of the situation. _He_ was supposed to be making sure _she_ was comfortable, not the other way around.

“...I changed my mind. Do as you wish.” Peri seemed confused, but shrugged and went back to humming. The hum was soothing, so Xander inhaled and prepared himself. “Take...take a deep breath.”

Peri took in a very loud, very deep breath, and Xander shook his head and chuckled before quickly impaling her skin with his fangs. Peri released her breath in a cross between a sob and a yelp, and Xander felt a pang in his heart.

However, his fears were quickly doused when Peri giggled breathily and said, “That was a doozy...ah, it feels so cold! Is that the venom…?”

Xander almost said yes, but then realized that his teeth were in her skin. He began to pump the venom faster, and Peri clutched the armrests. Xander shut his eyes and patted her shoulder comfortingly. After a few seconds, he pulled away, his teeth dripping with a mixture of her blood and his venom. The same mixture ran down her neck.

Xander watched, mortified, as Peri scooped some up with her finger and then licked it off. “Hmm. Tasty,” she squealed.

Xander buried his face in his hands. “Alright. We’re done. Give it a week for your fangs to kick in. Get out of my chambers, please.”

“Aww, but there’s still blood coming out. Can I keep it for myself?”

“Yes, yes, do what you want with it, eat it, put it in a jar and sell it at the market, I don’t want it,” Xander babbled. He had just fed the day before, and had no desire to have any more...especially not with Peri in his room. “Just...go.”

“Suit yourself, milord,” Peri said, and even though he clearly wanted her to leave, she continued to slurp up her own blood in his chair.

* * *

 

Xander and Laslow had been courting for about six months, and they had made love before, but they had both agreed not to make the conversion intimate. Even so, Laslow had insisted on climbing in Xander’s lap as Xander converted him.

“Er, Laslow, this isn’t necessary. I didn’t do this with any of my other retainers,” Xander said anxiously.

“None of them had a relationship with you, to my knowledge. Besides, I...I don’t want this to be _intimate_ intimate, but we can still be close.” Laslow’s face was flushed, and his eyes were downcast. Xander could tell that he had hurt his lover’s feelings, and he sighed, with a pained expression on his face. “I’ll just get off. Sorry…”

Xander grabbed Laslow’s arm as he began to climb off, and said, “No. I want you here. It comforts me, as well. Having you close...I don’t want to hurt you, and this relaxes me.”

Laslow seemed to balk slightly at the mention of pain, but he nestled back into Xander’s lap anyway. Laslow’s height was boosted by sitting atop his liege, so Xander could easily access his neck. He started by planting kisses, but in all actuality, he was looking for where his pulse was the strongest. Laslow murmured his thanks, but after a few seconds, he stuttered, “S-so are we going to, um, start?”

“So eager.”

“I just don’t want you staring at me for so long,” Laslow admitted with a nervous chuckle. “It’s unnerving, you know?”

Xander nodded slowly; one of his kisses found a strong thump, and he tilted his head there. He felt Laslow’s breath hitch. “Laslow, I haven’t even-”

Laslow interrupted and said, “Xander, this means a lot to me. This is more than just you doing this as an employer. I want you to be doing this as...my lover. I don’t want this to just be some business requirement. It’s something I have to live with for the rest of my life, and I-”

The rest of Laslow’s plea was lost; Xander swiftly cut him off with a deep kiss, subtly raising his hand to make sure he didn’t lose the place he intended on biting. Laslow stayed still for a second, in shock at Xander’s sudden oral assault, but soon melted into the kiss. They stayed like that for long moments, enjoying each other’s taste and caressing each other.

Xander finally broke away, and Laslow looked dazed and happy. Xander gave him a reassuring, confident smile, then dipped his head back to his neck. He pressed one more kiss to Laslow’s slightly-sweaty skin. Laslow breathed a shaky sigh and shuddered as Xander gripped his hip. “Ready?” Xander asked, and he decided that the best way to go was to catch Laslow off-guard, so he just sunk his teeth in without waiting for a response.

“ _Agh_! Xander! Xander, I wasn’t…” As the initial pain resided, Laslow trailed off, and all Xander heard was a whimper every now and then. The venom was cold, and Laslow began to squirm. Xander wished he could kiss Laslow all over, but he couldn’t; all he did was pat Laslow’s back as if he were burping a baby, and Laslow laughed a little. _Not the response I was looking for, but at least he’s not whimpering._

Xander pulled his fangs out, and Laslow immediately started twisting his head to try and see. Xander “tsk”ed and grabbed a small, nearby mirror. Laslow craned his neck and looked curiously, only to flinch at the mixture of venom and blood. “Ah. Sorry about that. I didn’t mean to leave a mess,” Xander said, flushing. He set about licking it up as some sort of apology, and Laslow watched him studiously through the mirror.

“Xander, I’m very cold,” Laslow stated suddenly.

“It’s the venom. Would you like to lay in my bed for a moment to warm up?”

Laslow shot him a cryptic look, and Xander furrowed his brow. Laslow sighed and played with Xander’s hair. “Well, yes, but...nothing compares to human warmth!”

“Ah. You’d like to cuddle,” Xander deduced. Laslow sighed in relief and nodded. “How sneaky you are, asking me so slyly. I think I can spare a few minutes.”

Laslow looked like he wanted to object to it just being “a few minutes”, but they both knew that Xander was busy. They both crawled under the covers after stripping down to a comfortable level, then proceeded to lay in comfortable silence.


	2. Beruka and Selena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops sorry this took so long. odin and niles shouldn't take that long xx
> 
> also i know that in one story in this AU camilla was with lucina and in another she was with hinoka but YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO THIS IS A CAMBERLENA AU NOW

Camilla blew out the match that she had used to light the scented candles that were strategically placed around the room, then checked her appearance in the mirror again. That night was a night like no other. Camilla’s impatience was reaching its peak as she waited for her guest to arrive.

Finally, Beruka arrived. Without even a greeting, she immediately said, “My apologies, Lady Camilla. I know you asked me to dress more casually, but I wanted to be punctual and I hadn’t managed my time well. After bathing I had no time to pick an outfit, so I just...wore my armor, since it was closest.”

As stated, Beruka was dressed in full armor. Camilla sighed at Beruka’s decision and shook her head in affectionate exhaustion. “I can’t believe Selena didn’t pick something out for you beforehand,” Camilla said. She walked over and wrapped Beruka in her arms, the cool plates of her lover’s armor making indents in her soft skin.

“Would you like me to change?” Camilla frowned and shook her head, caressing Beruka affectionately. Beruka seemed to be eyeing the room suspiciously; Camilla used to be offended by the fact that Beruka always looked around her room as if she was planning something, but Camilla soon learned that it was just reflex. Beruka was staring at the candles. “I thought this was a business affair.”

“Yes, but I promised Selena I would give her this treatment. You deserve it too.”

Beruka’s brow furrowed in worry. “Selena...if this is supposed to be a more romantic event, then shouldn’t she be present?”

“I’m sorry, dear. I asked Xander, and he said that conversions between a retainer and their liege must be private,” Camilla said. She hugged Beruka close to her, and heard a sigh come from between her breasts. Camilla didn’t need Beruka to say it; it was clear that having her face buried in Camilla’s chest was a guilty pleasure of hers. Camilla perked up with a small “oh!” as she remembered something. “Unless, of course, the retainer is older than their liege. Then, someone shall be there to watch, although the younger one shall still do the converting itself. Elise will probably have to do that, soon, when Arthur’s time comes...Xander will watch her. It’s not that we don’t trust him, but it’s just precautionary. After all, a little girl biting a grown man…”  
  
Beruka flinched. “Just imagining it makes me feel awkward...right. Well, Selena is probably wasting away in her chambers about now. Maybe we should get this over with so we can go give her the lovey-dovey validation she’ll probably need…”

“She seemed fine when I asked her about it earlier,” Camilla said, her face sinking. Selena had seemed quite chipper, although...maybe Camilla was projecting her own excitement? “She said she was happy for you, and that she only had a week to go.”

“Yes, but you know how she wants to seem strong around you. She was very upset when I saw her on my way here.”

Camilla was crushed. She released Beruka and sat on her bed, chin in her hands. She didn’t know what to do. Selena did have a constant need for validation, which Camilla readily gave to her. Selena hated to feel “left out”, even when it couldn’t be avoided. Camilla knew that it was the rules, but…

No. She wouldn’t let Selena feel that way! Camilla hopped to her feet, storming over to her dresser. On top of it, she had ink and a quill. Grabbing them both, she walked over to Beruka and commanded, “Move your scarf aside.”

Beruka balked, but did as she was told; after all, it was her Lady’s order. Camilla dipped the quill in the ink and let it drip a bit, then leaned into Beruka, gently pushing her into the candlelight. _Hm...how far apart are my fangs?_

Camilla made an estimate and then made two small marks on Beruka’s neck, stepping back. She was proud of her sneaky handiwork! “There,” she declared. “You’re an unofficial, temporary vampire!”

“What…” Beruka said flatly.

Beruka was about to replace her scarf, but Camilla smacked her hand away. “No, no! Don’t smudge it! We’re going to wait until next week, then I’ll convert you both, so we have to pretend that you got converted today. If anyone asks, just flash your ‘bite marks’ and-”

“No. You said conversions are supposed to be private, and you shouldn’t be postponing mine without good reason,” Beruka said. “I care about Selena just as much as you, but this can get you in-”

“I don’t care. I won’t let my darling Selena be left out, no matter how short a time it is,” Camilla said. “I have a great idea! Let’s go see her now. Oh, my poor Selena is probably suffering!”

Beruka stayed silent, but after a couple of seconds, she shook her head and smiled tiredly. “No wonder she’s so spoiled…”

* * *

Camilla knew that Selena was spoiled, but she honestly didn’t think that was a bad thing. Selena seemed happy when she was being “spoiled”, and that was enough for Camilla. When Beruka and Camilla told Selena that they were going to wait a week so they could all be converted together, Selena was overjoyed (although she tried her hardest not to show it).

When the day finally came, Camilla had the same set-up as before, except she had _two_ lovely ladies in her room instead of one. She was nearly bouncing with every step, fluttering about like a fairy. Beruka looked on with relative amusement while Selena was grinning like an idiot, lovedrunk. Once Camilla had illuminated the room and had thrown rose petals everywhere, she finally turned to her lovers, hands clasped. They were sitting on the bed, waiting patiently for Camilla to finish her over-extravagant preparations. Camilla had insisted that they strip down to their lingerie, which seemed to clearly indicate what she planned on doing with them after the conversions.

“Everything seems to be in place,” she cheered. “I asked you two to come to a consensus on who wanted to be converted first. I trust this has been decided…?”

Beruka and Selena glanced nervously at each other, then back at Camilla, shaking their heads. Camilla frowned and Beruka quickly said, “I think I should go first, unless Selena objects.”

“No way! I want to go first!”

A sigh escaped Beruka’s lips, but she smiled tiredly. It wasn’t unlike Selena to try and seek Camilla’s favor in any way possible, despite the fact that Camilla saw them as equals and said so frequently. Beruka didn’t mind catering to her occasionally. “Alright. Go first, then,” Beruka said coolly. Selena cocked her lips in a smirk.

Camilla smiled sweetly and walked over to Selena, straddling her. Camilla gently pushed her back to the bed, kissing her cheek softly. Selena objected to the simple kiss with a little grunt, so Camilla gave her a quick smack on the lips.

“Would you like me to build things up, sweetie? Or do you want me to just-”

“Do it,” Selena interrupted. “I’m not scared.”

 _The fact that she denied it so quickly makes me wonder...poor thing. She’s probably all kinds of shaken up. She said she wanted to get it over with, though._ The warm skin of Selena’s neck met the cool surface of Camilla’s fingertip. Camilla heard the sheets rustle as Selena shifted a little because of the slight chill.

“The venom is a lot colder,” Camilla whispered into Selena’s ear. Selena nodded silently, at a loss for words for once. Camilla looked over at Beruka, who was watching Selena’s expressions studiously.

Intoxicating scents wafted up to Camilla’s nostrils as she leaned into Selena’s throat, inhaling just a little. Flowery, sweet...it reminded Camilla of Selena instantly, along with spring afternoons and-

“Lady Camilla? Is something wrong?” Selena seemed to be anxious to start.

“Ah...no. I was just basking in how lovely my dear retainer smells,” Camilla admitted.

“That’s...a bit creepy, but do what you want, I guess.”

Beruka snorted a little and the other two women couldn’t help laughing as well. Once their little bout of giggles was over, Camilla began to kiss the juncture of Selena’s neck and her shoulder. Her lips paused at a certain spot, and she began to playfully suck on it, ignoring Selena’s earlier request to get on with the conversion. Camilla knew it was the spot she was going to bite, so she decided to treat it as tenderly as possible.

After a couple of seconds with nothing but soft sucking noises, Camilla finally murmured, “Here goes, love. Would you like to hold Beruka’s hand, maybe?”

“I’m not a toddler, Lady Camilla...but thanks for the concern.” Selena tacked the last part on the end in an attempt to seem at least somewhat professional, but they were beyond that. Camilla gave her one last kiss before quickly piercing her skin, flinching when Selena shrieked. “Gawds, those things are sharp!”

Camilla glanced up, only to see that Selena had Beruka’s hand in a death grip. Beruka seemed to be wincing slightly, and Camilla felt awful. She didn’t want to cause Selena that much pain, but it had to happen.

 _Maybe I should stop early. This much venom should be enough, right? And Beruka’s raised such an immunity to things like my venom, she’ll probably need more…_ Camilla was desperately trying to think of excuses to stop pumping her freezing cold venom into Selena.

However, she spent so much time thinking about a reason to pull out that by the time she decided not to withdraw early, enough time had passed that she had given enough venom anyway. Sighing a little in relief, Camilla quickly pulled away from Selena.

The moment her fangs left Selena’s skin, she licked and kissed the spot she had bitten into, apologizing under her breath and petting Selena’s hair. “Lady Camilla, it’s fine,” Selena said, laughing a little. “It really only hurt for a second...it’s a little sore, but that’s all. Just get Beruka done.”

Camilla sat up all the way, furrowing her brow and giving Selena a questioning look. After getting a slight nod back, Camilla climbed off of Selena and turned to Beruka. Beruka let out a “hmph” when she saw Camilla quickly swipe the blood away from her lips with her tongue.

“I’m excited for this,” Beruka said, as if she knew that Camilla needed more reassuring. “Don’t worry. Let’s go.”

“Beruka’s made out of stone,” Selena seconded. “It should go a lot smoother with someone less...delicate.”

“Thanks.” Beruka’s voice was wry, but there was a bit of humor in her voice.

Camilla felt a bit less stressed. Beruka did have nerves of steel, and Camilla was glad for it. Although she wasn’t angry or upset with Selena for reacting so strongly, she wasn’t sure she could handle seeing that again. Why, part of her wanted to postpone Beruka’s conversion again and just cuddle Selena until she was begging for her to let go…

“You’re up next, then, Beruka,” Camilla said, more to herself than anything. Beruka was pushed back onto the bed just as Selena was, but she began to squirm a little as soon as she hit the bed.

Seeing the alarmed look on Camilla’s face, Beruka said, “This is an unusual position for me, is all...I’m not used to being on my back. It could work, though. It’ll only be for a couple of seconds.”

“Are you sure, honey? Would you like a pillow? Or would you like to switch positions?”

“It’ll only be for a couple of seconds,” Beruka repeated.

“What a trooper,” Selena said, laughing. Camilla felt even more reassured by Selena’s returning snark, and was confident that everything would go alright.

Camilla began to kiss Beruka’s neck just as she did Selena’s. Beruka was warm, and Camilla tried to cuddle up to her as much as possible. Beruka’s smell was different. It was something earthy that made Camilla feel safe. Camilla exhaled and pressed her lips to the spot she had chosen, leaving them there. Before Camilla could ask for a confirmation, Beruka said, “I’m ready.”

Shutting her eyes tight, Camilla opened her mouth wide and penetrated Beruka, preparing for the worst. However, it went just as well as Beruka and Selena had said it would. Beruka made a little “oof” sound, but was otherwise silent. Camilla half-expected her to ask if that was it.

Selena “tsk”ed and said, “It’s like she’s not even human.”

Camilla laughed as best she could with her teeth in Beruka, furiously pumping venom into Beruka’s body. Beruka shivered from the temperature, folding her arms above her head and relaxing into them. Camilla was impressed, and Selena looked slightly jealous.

Camilla could feel her supply of venom running dry, so she decided to deplete it completely in order to ensure Beruka’s conversion. Beruka had a huge immunity to poison and venom, and Camilla had no desire to attempt a conversion again, so it was better safe than sorry.

After a couple of minutes, Camilla felt the venom slowing drastically. It slowed to a trickle, so Camilla just pulled off and swallowed the rest. Beruka raised a hand to the bite marks, touched them gently, then pulled her hand away, looking at the mixture of purplish-brownish venom and blood. “Did you...use all of it?” Beruka sounded as if she were in shock.

“I had to be sure it would work. Better to have given you too much than not enough,” Camilla said, shrugging. Beruka looked mortified, so Camilla followed up with, “But! You can’t exactly give too _much_ , dear, nothing will _happen_.”

Beruka nodded, and Selena sighed as Camilla began to lick off all of the excess blood and venom. “Listen, I don’t know about you guys, but I’m...pretty tired. Camilla, I know you had set this up to be a little more than a conversion, but...well, I’m still a bit sore, and I want to sleep.”

“Ever so blunt, darling,” Camilla observed. “Beruka, do you feel fatigued as well? I don’t mind going straight to sleep, either, frankly.” She wasn’t in as much of a sexual mood as she thought she would be after a conversion, admittedly. In fact, she felt a bit repulsed by the idea at that particular moment.

“That wasn’t the most sensual situation. I’m not thrilled at the idea of sex.”

“Wonderful! You two are probably sore and cold, poor things,” Camilla purred. “Let’s snuggle up and get nice and comfy.” Camilla took off her bra and underwear, and Selena followed. Beruka’s lingerie hit the floor, too, and soon, they were all under the blankets, covered up to their chins.

Camilla, as always, was in the middle; Beruka and Selena were pressed against her, probably seeking warmth. Camilla turned to her left and gave Selena a kiss on the forehead, then turned to her right and did the same for Beruka. Camilla truly felt as if she were in heaven. After that rite of passage, it was clear to her that Beruka and Selena were going to be hers forever; with that thought, she fell asleep peacefully with her lovers on either side of her.


	3. Odin and Niles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ummmmm so this has sex in it.

“How do you feel, Prince Leo? You’re about to drink the blood of a chosen one!”

“Odin, I’ve told you before, I won’t be drinking your blood, I'll just be putting venom into it. Were you not listening to a word I said when I explained this to you?” Leo was rubbing his temples in irritation, pacing around his room anxiously. Odin didn’t see vampirism as a lifelong commitment, but another legendary endeavor. Leo was beginning to think that Odin didn’t take it seriously at all. “Perhaps you can think this over again, Odin. This might not be the best course of action for you at the moment.”

Odin’s brave front fell immediately, and Leo saw his usual childish pout come into play. “There’s no way you don’t take me seriously now...I told you, this is what I want! Anything to pledge my loyalty to you.”

That comment gave Leo a bit of reassurance, so he coughed into his elbow and mumbled, “Just come over here. It’ll only take a couple of seconds.”

“Awesome,” Odin shouted, grinning. He walked over to Leo, and Leo coughed again at Odin’s imposing height. Odin could probably rest his chin on Leo’s head, although Leo would surely throw a fit if he were to ever attempt it. “You can just...lean in there, I guess. Proceed, Prince Leo, and recruit me to your legion of-”

Leo cleared his throat, and Odin trailed off, standing stock-still. Removing his glove, Leo began to feel around Odin’s neck, much like a medic checking for a pulse. Odin’s face looked strained, and Leo could tell he was trying to seem as stoic and serious as possible. Leo chuckled wryly and tapped the spot he had found, where Odin’s pulse was thumping wildly. Leo leaned in and pressed his lips against it to be sure that it was the spot, then exhaled sharply and opened his mouth. “Here I come.”

Odin nodded, almost imperceptibly, and Leo quickly lined up his teeth and lurched forward a little, causing Odin to yowl, much more loudly than necessary. “Argh! My aching blood…!”

Leo groaned despite himself at Odin’s tendency to be overly-cringy, but continued with the conversion anyway, trying to ignore Odin’s sudden, sharp groans of pain. It seemed as if Odin’s “serious” act had fell apart rather quickly, but Leo gave him points for trying.

The complaining of his back made Leo realize that it was probably a bad idea to do it standing up; that, and Odin seemed close to buckling under the pain, and was shaking (which, to be fair, could have been from the temperature of the venom  _ or _ the pain). Leo finished up quickly, grabbing his handkerchief and dabbing at Odin’s neck. “All done,” Leo said, shutting his eyes serenely. “Your fangs won’t come in immediately, but-”

“Fangs? Who cares about the fangs?! I can feel it, Prince Leo…a part of you is inside of me now! We’re bonded, forever! Neither the sands of time nor the swift claw of death could separate us now,” Odin rambled. He looked like a kid who had finally gotten a lolly from their mother, talking with his hands and bouncing on his toes. He stopped for a second, then grinned at Leo triumphantly. “...Thank you. Thank you, for everything!”

At that, he dashed off, presumably to rant to anyone who would listen about his new  _ sacred _ bond. Leo sighed, unsure if he should feel happy that Odin wanted to be by his side forever, or doomed to a life of irritation.

* * *

 

All professional pretenses were dropped the moment Niles placed his hand on Leo’s hip and his teeth on his neck, as if  _ he _ were the one converting Leo and not the other way around. Niles and Leo had done a pretty good job of keeping their professional and romantic lives separate, but Leo was aware that the concept of a conversion could blur the lines. However, he didn’t expect the lines to be blurred to the point where Niles was massaging his groin through his underwear, teasing, playful. This wasn’t dutiful, loyal Niles; this was frisky, perverted, sometimes-quite-manipulative Niles, groping Leo as he straddled him.

“I know you’re flexible, but I think it’d be pretty impossible for me to have you in my mouth while we do this,” Niles whispered, voice husky. Leo’s cock twitched, and Niles chuckled. “I thought you wanted this to be professional, milord. Why are you getting so hot and bothered?”

“Stay still, so I can-ah, N-Niles!” Leo was quickly losing his composure, his hand tugging on Niles’ hair as he resisted the urge to buck into Niles’ hand. “Stay still so I can find out where to bite you…”

For a split second, Niles stopped moving, and Leo took advantage of the opportunity to lean in and feel at Niles’ neck with his lips, unable to resist inhaling his lover’s scent as deeply as he could. The moment he found the spot he was going to bite at, he realized that something was prodding at the inside of his thigh, warm and bulging. Leo gasped a little into Niles’ ear, and Niles cooed, “So...you can feel me? Don’t tell me you’re going to just leave me like this…”

Leo shut his eyes tight, then opened them again and glanced downwards, letting his hand creep into the waistband of Niles’ leggings. However, Niles just lifted his hips a little and pulled them down, along with his underwear. Niles’ hand surpassed the fabric guarding Leo’s erection, and began to rub him skin-on-skin, chuckling. Leo cried out softly into the crook of Niles’ neck, then wrapped his hand around Niles’ cock. Niles murmured some type of approval, and Leo tried to focus on the task at hand, nuzzling Niles affectionately. “Are you ready? It’ll hurt…”

“I’ll like it,” Niles said, somewhere between a growl and a purr, and Leo couldn’t resist; he immediately began the conversion, blood welling out of the wound almost instantly. Niles laughed gruffly, tightening his grip on Leo’s shaft. Leo exhaled roughly in pleasure, starting to release venom into Niles’ bloodstream. Slightly unexpectedly, Leo felt Niles’ cock pulse within his hand, and a gruff moan made Leo shake a little. “That venom is a little bit cold...but I’m glad you’re warming me up, milord.”

_ Make me come, _ Leo wanted to scream. His fangs being embedded in Niles’ chocolate brown skin didn’t allow him to, but Niles seemed to understand without Leo saying anything, and his strokes sped up. Leo began to roll his thumb around the tip and play with the skin where small globs of pre-come were gathering, and Niles started to buck his hips, panting. They fed off of each other’s energy, and they began moving faster, and faster, until Leo yanked his fangs out of Niles and kissed him on the lips as he came, soiling both of them with his seed. Niles bit into his lip and came right after, trying to moan Leo’s name even as they kissed.

They were still stroking each other (albeit, more slowly) when Leo noticed that blood and venom were pooling into Niles’ lap along with their semen. Leo blushed at the side, and just as Niles was about to scoop it up with his fingers, Leo curled his lips into a snarl, and Niles shook his head with a scolding expression. “I’ve tasted come, I’ve tasted blood...let me taste the venom, too.”

“You’ll be able to taste it all you want soon enough,” Leo reminded, smirking, and Niles kissed his cheek, an affectionate gesture that Leo didn't completely expect. Leo felt as if he had to return the favor somehow, so he cleared his throat and mumbled, “I'm glad we did this, Niles. I'm glad that...you're staying.”

“Me too,” Niles murmured, and Leo could tell that he had never said anything so sincere.


End file.
